The present invention relates to methods of preparing indazole compounds, and intermediate compounds thereof, that are useful as inhibitors of protein kinases. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,534,524 and 6,531,491, which are both incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, are directed to indazole compounds that modulate and/or inhibit the activity of certain protein kinases such as VEGF-R (vascular endothelial cell growth factor receptor), FGF-R (fibroblast growth factor receptor), CDK (cyclin-dependent kinase) complexes, CHK1, LCK (also known as lymphocyte-specific tyrosine kinase), TEK (also known as Tie-2), FAK (focal adhesion kinase), and/or phosphorylase kinase. Such compounds are useful for the treatment of cancer and other diseases associated with angiogenesis or cellular proliferation mediated by protein kinases. One group of indazole compounds discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,534,524 can be represented by the formula shown below:

Although methods of preparing such compounds were previously referred to in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,534,524 and 6,531,491, there remains a need in the art for new synthetic routes that are efficient and cost effective.
The discussion of the background to the invention herein is included to explain the context of the present invention. This is not to be taken as an admission that any of the material referred to was published, known, or part of the common general knowledge in any country as of the priority date of any of the claims.